


Gets the Best of Me

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What happens to scientist when lack coffee and they listen to a song.





	Gets the Best of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Unbetaed. Also there is no pairing for this story but if you want to think of Sam and Daniel as a couple go for it.  


* * *

Daniel was in his office and as his computer clock told him it was nearly two in the morning, he noticed the lack of the smell of brewing coffee. Just how did they think he could get this translation done for SG-8 done with caffeine, people's lives depended on his ability to do his work. He got up went to his   
stash of coffee beans and got ready to make a fresh batch. 

Daniel looked at his CD player that he had under his desk pulled it out. He'd just have to use music to keep him awake. So he put in a new CD he had bought the other day, 'Read My Lips' by 'Sophie Ellis-Bextor'. Singing along to some of the songs. The smell of the coffee was getting strong as it got closer to being drinkable, when a song came on, 'Music Gets The Best Of Me.' Daniel went to pour a cup and decided to re-work the song to suit himself.

"Linguistics gets the best of me  
But guess who gets the rest of me  
And there's no need for jealousy  
Linguistics gets the best of me

I've got to tell you something You're not my first ever love Women come and go I've noticed But my first love's going strong She swept me off my feet strong With melody and simple beat strong A touch and I feel complete Linguistics is my love, you see yeah"

Sam could hear singing coming from Daniel's office as well as the strong smell of coffee. She decided to stop in for a drink before heading home to sleep after finishing off her own report that now sat on her desk ready to give to the Colonel when he came in tomorrow. 

"You might want to try History instead of Linguistics." Sam laughed when Daniel jumped, but it didn't stop him from singing knowing that Sam wouldn't tell the others. "Can I have a cup?" 

Daniel nodded and passed his cup along for a re-fill.

"History gets the best of me  
But guess who gets the rest of me  
And there's no need for jealousy  
History gets the best of me"

Sam had to admit Daniel was looking kind of cute singing as he typed, but now he had stopped, he was still singing but was paying attention to her. Well if Daniel could do it so could she, so Sam started to singing the next verse. knowing the song too.

"Without the beats I'm nothing  
Without a song in my heart  
I'd be a different girlfriend  
But we're all here so let's start  
The things he says are always true start  
He's never going to change his tune start  
And though you're still the boy for me  
Physics is my life, you see yeah"

Daniel took a sip of the coffee. "Well you've had it easy so far try doing a gender reversal in a song. Now that pushes you sometimes." He had to admit this was fun, him and a friend singing silly in the morning. He listened to her as she continued.

"Physics gets the best of me  
But guess who gets the rest of me  
And there's no need for jealousy  
Physics gets the best of me  
If someone held you with a gun  
You know I'd make you number one  
I need you both to get along  
Physics gets the best of me"

Sam let Daniel take over again for the next part as she then took her turn to drink her coffee. Daniel was obviously in a good mood to be doing this, singing and laughing. It was great to see him happy again.

"Oh my baby  
You know you make me smile  
But it's the history we're making  
That's really driving me wild"

Daniel had a huge smile as he sang the next part as he changed the word music for a new word again, wondering what Sam would make of it.

"SGC gets the best of me  
But guess who gets the rest of me  
And there's no need for jealousy  
SGC gets the best of me  
If someone held you with a gun  
You know I'd make you number one  
I need you both to get along  
SGC gets the best of me"

Sam laughed that was kind of fitting for them that the SGC got the best of them, well in her case the Air-force, not that she would change a thing after seeing herself as a civilian working for the SGC. Sam put her cup down and joined in for the last part of the song.

SGC gets the best of me  
I can't help it baby  
SGC gets the best of me

Teal'c having heard the laughing as he walked back to his room looked into Daniel's office and saw his two younger team-mates having fun and left with a smile showing in his eyes.


End file.
